Stag Night
by sphinx01
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit Lily sucht James Zuflucht bei Sirius. Wie weit wird Tatze gehen, um seinem besten Freund zu helfen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Während einer Schreibpause bei "Schwarzer Stern, weißer Mond" bestand meine Muse auf diesem etwas länger geratenen Zwischenprojekt - und wer bin ich, ihr zu widersprechen?

Warnung: Alkoholmißbrauch, Slash, Drama und ein bißchen Kitsch. Ich bin offenbar nicht imstande, harmlose Geschichten zu schreiben. Was soll's - viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

* * *

**Stag Night**

**Teil I**

xxx

Es klopfte.

Sirius blickte stirnrunzelnd von seinem Motorrad-Magazin auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht, und draußen regnete es in Strömen. Sein erster Impuls war, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber dann dachte er, daß ein Todesser wohl kaum anklopfen würde.

Er kam zu dem Schluß, daß jemand, der so dämlich war, um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter draußen herumzulaufen, es nicht anders verdient hatte, und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift zu.

Es klopfte erneut. Sirius las hartnäckig weiter.

Es klopfte zum drittenmal, und diesmal kam von draußen eine zögerliche Stimme:

„Tatze? Bist du da?"

Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er warf die Zeitschrift beiseite, sprang von der Couch, rannte zur Tür und riß sie auf.

Zu spät kam ihm der Gedanke, daß dies eine List sein könnte. Weil er nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, zerrte er noch in der Bewegung den Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel, schwang den Arm energisch nach vorne - und schluckte das „Expelliarmus!" gerade noch rechtzeitig herunter.

Vor ihm stand James mit schiefer, regenbeschlagener Brille und naß bis auf die Haut. Entgeistert starrte Sirius ihn an.

„James", sagte er endlich und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. "Verdammt, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Bist du okay?"

Falls die ungewöhnliche Begrüßung James überrascht hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er wischte sich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und hob lässig die Schultern.

„Tja, das war's dann", sagte er nonchalant. „Sie hat mich verlassen. Aus und vorbei."

"Wer hat dich verlassen?" fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. "Evans?"

"Hab ich noch 'ne andere Freundin, die mich verlassen könnte, Blödmann?"

Selbst wenn sein Freund sich etwas weniger salopp ausgedrückt hätte, wäre Sirius über die Nachricht nicht sonderlich beunruhigt gewesen. James und Lily liebten einander aufrichtig, aber seit sie zusammengekommen waren, hatten sie sich schon so oft verkracht und wieder versöhnt, daß ihre Freunde und Familien durch derartige Neuigkeiten kaum noch aus der Fassung zu bringen waren. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, jetzt komm erst mal rein", forderte er James auf. „Sonst holst du dir ja noch den Tod." Und er würde sich den auch holen, denn es ging ein kalter Wind, der den Regen gegen die Hauswand drückte, und er trug lediglich Muggel-Jeans und ein dünnes T-Shirt.

James trottete an ihm vorbei in den Flur und hinterließ dabei eine Spur Pfützen, die Sirius mit seinen bloßen Füßen tunlichst umging. Warum bei Merlins Bart hatte Krone keinen Impervius-Zauber benutzt?

Er legte ein paar Holzscheite nach, damit die ersterbenden Flammen im Kamin neu aufloderten. Dann wandte er sich seinem Freund zu.

James lief rastlos auf und ab und tropfte dabei Regenwasser auf die hölzernen Dielen. „Ich hab's versaut, Tatze", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich hatte das tollste Mädchen der Welt und ich hab's versaut, weil ich ein verdammter Idiot bin."

„Gibt's sonst noch was Neues?" neckte Sirius in der Hoffnung, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Der Scherz ging ins Leere. Sofort wurde er ernst.

„Na, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal und zieh die Klamotten aus, damit wir dich trocken kriegen. Und dann kannst du mir erzählen, was los ist."

James kämpfte sich aus dem nassen Umhang und streifte die durchweichten Turnschuhe und die klammen Socken ab. Sirius murmelte ein „Incendio", das die restlichen Sachen schnell trocknete, dann sank sein später Besucher erschöpft auf die Couch, nahm die Brille ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sirius musterte ihn besorgt. Es paßte nicht zu James, sich so gehen zu lassen. Hatte Lily tatsächlich Schluß gemacht?

Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. „Also raus damit. Was ist passiert?"

James strich sich mit den Fingern geistesabwesend durch die feuchten Haare.

„Wir… wir haben gestritten", begann er stockend. „Es ging nur um… irgendeine dumme Kleinigkeit, aber ein Wort gab das nächste, und irgendwann haben wir uns nur noch angeschrien. Ich hab sie eine hysterische Zicke genannt", flüsterte er erstickt, und Sirius spürte, wie er zitterte.

„Hey, du warst sauer", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Da sagt man schon mal Sachen, die man nicht so meint." Außerdem war Lily auch kein Engel, aber er war klug genug, das nicht laut zu sagen.

James holte tief Luft. „Jedenfalls hat sie gesagt, ich sei ein unreifer, arroganter Egoist, und daß sie mich nie wiedersehen will, und diesmal sei das ihr Ernst. Ich hab ihr gesagt, daß es mir leid tut, aber sie meinte nur, ich soll ihr nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Und dann ist sie gegangen."

Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung durchs Gesicht.

„Tja, und das war's dann also", schloß er resigniert. „Sie wird mich verlassen. Sie wird jemand anderen kennenlernen. Sie wird heiraten und einen Haufen Babys kriegen, und in ein paar Jahren wird sie sich nicht mal mehr an meinen Namen erinnern."

Sirius fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen, als sein Freund ohne Vorwarnung bitterlich zu weinen anfing.

„Hey, hey, nicht doch…"

Er handelte rein instinktiv, als er James in seine Arme zog. „Nicht doch, Jamie, ist ja gut, das wird schon wieder…" Er drückte das tränennasse Gesicht seines Freundes sanft in seine Halsbeuge, streichelte tröstend seinen Rücken und murmelte weiter beruhigend vor sich hin, während seine Gedanken rasten.

Die Beschreibung des Streits unterschied sich kaum von all den anderen, von denen er wußte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war dieser Vorfall James sichtlich an die Substanz gegangen. Warum genau konnte er nur vermuten, aber was auch immer dahinterstecken mochte, in diesem Zustand konnte er seinen Freund unmöglich sich selbst überlassen.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Krone", setzte er mit fester Stimme an. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los war, aber eins weiß ich genau. Lily liebt dich, James. Dich, hast du gehört? Und wenn es soweit ist, dann wird sie mit _dir_ einen Haufen Babys kriegen." Er mußte unwillkürlich lächeln bei dieser Vorstellung. „Sie braucht nur ein bißchen Zeit um sich zu beruhigen, und du genauso. Am besten bleibst du heute nacht bei mir und überschläfst die ganze Sache. Und morgen früh gehst du hin und redest mit ihr, und dann werdet ihr euch in die Arme fallen und euch ewige Liebe schwören, so wie immer. Okay?"

James hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen lange und ernst an.

„Ja", murmelte er schließlich erschöpft. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht..."

„Natürlich hab ich recht." Sirius klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das kommt schon in Ordnung. Und jetzt hör auf zu heulen, okay? Da wird mir ja ganz anders."

James lachte ein rauhes, zittriges Lachen, während er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht wischte.

„Ich brauche ein Taschentuch", sagte er.

„Was du brauchst, ist ein Schnaps", korrigierte Sirius. „Accio Feuerwhiskey!"

Aus der Küche kamen eine noch fast volle Flasche und zwei Gläser angeschwirrt und bremsten scharf, aber akkurat auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sirius tastete unter der Couch herum und fand unter den diversen Dingen, die er dort bunkerte, ein Päckchen Taschentücher.

„Da", sagte er und warf es James zu. Der fing es ein wenig ungeschickt auf und schneuzte sich geräuschvoll, während Sirius den Whiskey einschenkte.

„Auf Evans", verkündete er mit komischem Ernst und hielt sein gefülltes Glas in die Höhe. „Und auf eure zukünftigen Babys."

James reagierte nicht sofort. Er warf Sirius einen langen, forschenden Blick zu, doch dann nahm er den angebotenen Drink entgegen und ließ die beiden Gläser sanft aneinanderklirren.

„Auf Lily..." wiederholte er leise. Dann stürzte er den Whiskey in einem Zug hinunter, und Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

xxx

„Ich weiß noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal geküßt haben", murmelte James versonnen.

Er lag in Sirius' Armen, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, und blinzelte ins Kaminfeuer. „Wir waren bei Madam Puddifoot, und Lily hat heißen Kakao getrunken. Ihr ganzer Mund schmeckte danach..." Er brach ab, weil seine Kehle immer enger wurde.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln und sah zu Sirius hoch. „Ich platze hier mitten in der Nacht rein, trinke deinen Whiskey und jammere dir seit Stunden die Ohren voll… du kannst ruhig sagen, wenn ich dir auf die Nerven gehe."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Krone, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Du weißt genau, daß ich stinksauer wäre, wenn du irgendjemand anderem als mir auf die Nerven gehen würdest."

James fühlte, wie sein Lächeln ein wenig an Bitterkeit verlor, als er den Kopf wieder sinken ließ. So hatte er oft auch mit Lily gelegen, fiel es ihm ein, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter, und ihr langes Haar floß wie ein roter Wasserfall auf seine Brust. Oder er hatte sich in ihre Arme gekuschelt und das Gesicht an ihre weichen Brüste geschmiegt...

Die tanzenden Flammen begannen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, und er redete sich ein, es läge daran, daß er seine Brille nicht trug. Er wollte Atem schöpfen, aber sein Hals war so zugeschnürt, daß ein halbes Schluchzen daraus wurde.

„Alles okay?" fragte Sirius leise.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll ich denn machen, Tatze?" flüsterte er. „Sie ist doch die Eine..."

Sirius antwortete nicht, schlang nur die Arme ein wenig fester um ihn. James schloß die Augen, zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und nach einer Weile begann sich die schmerzhafte Verkrampfung in seiner Kehle ein wenig zu lösen. Allmählich tat auch der Feuerwhiskey seine Wirkung; er fühlte seine Glieder zunehmend schwerer werden...

Er fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als er abrupt die Augen öffnete.

Er mußte eingeschlafen sein, denn das Kaminfeuer war ein ganzes Stück heruntergebrannt, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher die Wolldecke kam, die um seine Schultern lag. Wie spät mochte es sein? Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und blinzelte zu Sirius hinauf.

Sein Freund schlief ruhig und tief, die Arme noch immer beschützend um James' Oberkörper geschlungen. James lächelte gerührt. Sirius hätte ihn jederzeit wecken oder sogar einen Schwebezauber benutzen können, um aus der sicherlich unbequemen Position zu entkommen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er war geblieben.

Unwillkürlich streckte er eine Hand aus, um ein Ende der Decke glattzuziehen, das sich ungemütlich unter Sirius' Schulter zusammengeballt hatte. Dann, aus keinem bestimmten Grund, beugte er sich nach vorne, schmiegte das Gesicht an den Hals seines Freundes und drückte sanft die Lippen auf eine kleine warme Stelle unterhalb des Ohrs. Sehr langsam hauchte er eine Linie behutsamer Küsse am Wangenknochen entlang und dann zärtlich die Kehle hinunter.

Sirius begann sich zu regen.

„... James...?" murmelte er schlaftrunken.

James war am Hemdkragen angekommen und küsste sich daran entlang zurück nach oben, immer noch ohne zu wissen, warum er das tat, was er da tat. Sirius lag ganz still unter ihm.

„Jamie, was machst du da?" flüsterte er, aber James fand es leicht, die Frage zu ignorieren, denn sein Mund streifte gerade zart über Sirius' Wange.

„James, nicht..." Sirius wandte den Kopf von ihm weg. Seine Hände legten sich auf James' Schultern, wollten ihn von sich schieben, aber James hielt sich entschlossen fest.

„Schon gut", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Es war gelogen. Er wußte es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Alles, was er wollte, war, daß die warme, körperliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht abreißen sollte.

„Nein, tust du nicht." Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „ Du bist betrunken, und du vermißt Lily, und du… keine Ahnung, was hier los ist, aber ich lasse nicht zu, daß du was tust, das du morgen früh bereuen wirst."

Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, aber James umfaßte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue", wiederholte er eindringlich, als könne er Sirius mit dem bloßen Klang seiner Stimme dazu bringen, ihm zu glauben. „Ja, ich bin betrunken, und ja, ich vermisse Lily unendlich…" Er unterbrach sich und schluckte mühsam. Allein der Klang ihres Namens bewirkte, daß sich sein ganzer Körper schmerzlich zusammenzog, und er mußte die Augen schließen gegen das Gefühl. Lily, dachte er. Lily. Lily.

Aber sie war nicht hier. Sie hatte ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus ihrem Leben entfernt, so wie man ein zu eng gewordenes Kleidungsstück wegwirft.

Er schlug die Augen auf und begegnete dem tiefschwarzen Blick seines Freundes. Sirius _war _hier. Und er war warm und weich und zärtlich und der beste Freund, den James hatte. Sie waren immer füreinander dagewesen, egal was passiert war. War das nicht der Grund, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war? Und hatte Sirius nicht eine Belohnung, einen Dank verdient für seine Freundschaft? Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihn ein heftiges Verlangen überkam, seinen Freund glücklich zu machen, zärtlich zu ihm zu sein, gehalten und liebkost und akzeptiert zu werden, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen.

„Ich möchte das hier tun, Sirius", sagte er endlich leise. „Ich..." Er kämpfte mit den Worten, die er eigentlich zu sagen versuchte und die nicht heraus wollten: Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht. Ich brauche dich.

Was er schließlich herausbrachte, war kaum mehr als ein heiser gemurmeltes „Bitte…"

Sirius hielt seinen Blick fest, sehr lange und sehr ernst. James sah, wie er schluckte, und sah die rasche Folge unterschiedlichster Empfindungen, die im Feuerschein über Sirius' Gesicht huschten: Verwirrung, Zweifel, Wut, Angst, Scham, Trauer, Mitgefühl, Wehmut, Zuneigung...

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es James schien, hob er langsam die Hand und strich mit einem Finger sehr behutsam über James' Wange.

„Mein armes Rehkitz", flüsterte er.

Wie zärtlich der alte Spottname auf einmal klang. James lauschte dem Wort erstaunt hinterher, während Sirius' Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und sachte in seine wirren Haare eintauchte. Der Schein des Feuers spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen und machte es unmöglich, darin zu lesen, aber James spürte ein wohliges Zittern bei der Berührung.

Ja, dachte er. Ja.

Und dann beugte er sich zu seinem Freund hinunter, und Sirius neigte den Kopf, wie um ihm entgegenzukommen, und dann legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Es war so ganz anders, als Lily zu küssen. Der Geschmack, das Tempo, die Technik, alles schien plötzlich neu zu sein. Aber es lag in James' Natur, alles Neue zu erforschen, und Sirius überließ ihm willig die Führung, während James sich vorsichtig mit dem Geschmack nach Feuerwhiskey und Pfefferminzkaugummi auf seiner Zunge vertraut machte. Flüchtig überlegte er, ob er das Gefühl, einen anderen Mann zu küssen, mochte, aber gleichzeitig durchrann ihn ein sehnsüchtiger Schauer, als sein zögerliches Vortasten ebenso behutsam erwidert wurde.

Je länger es dauerte, umso inniger wurde der Kuß. James ließ sich in das Gefühl hineinsinken, genoß die Wärme von Sirius' Atem auf seinen Wangen und die sanfte Berührung seiner Zunge an der eigenen. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen, den er aufbringen konnte, dann ließ er seine freie Hand unter Sirius' T-Shirt gleiten und streichelte zart die warme Haut darunter. Sirius zuckte ein wenig, machte aber keine Anstalten, der Berührung auszuweichen. Stattdessen ließ er beide Hände von James' Schultern seinen Rücken hinabgleiten, bis sie auf seiner Taille zu liegen kamen, und hielt ihn noch ein wenig fester.

Es war schlicht das Verlangen zu atmen, das James schließlich dazu veranlaßte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Sein Herz pochte und sein Gesicht glühte, aber er bemerkte mit einem gewissen Stolz, daß auch Sirius die Hitze in die Wangen gestiegen war. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es seltsam, als er James' Kopf zu sich hinunterzog, so daß sie Stirn an Stirn lagen.

„Krone", wisperte er. „James. Bist du ganz sicher, daß du das tun willst?"

Für einen Moment schloß James die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er.

Ein winziges Lächeln teilte Sirius' Lippen. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf James' Hüften und streichelten dort behutsam.

„Okay. Dann gehen wir."

„Wohin?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Ins Bett", sagte Sirius und setzte sich auf. „Wenn wir das hier tun, dann tun wir's richtig." Seine Stimme klang fest und entschlossen, als er das sagte, und James fühlte ein eigentümliches Zittern bei diesen Worten.

Der Boden schien zu schwanken, als er sich unsicher von der Couch hochstemmte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Lehne ab, während er mit der anderen auf dem Tisch nach seiner Brille tastete. Wenn er schon nicht gerade stehen konnte, wollte er wenigstens vernünftig sehen... ah, da. Er schob sich die Bügel über die Ohren, und das Bild wurde klarer.

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch genommen und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. „Finite", murmelte er, und die Glut erstarb abrupt. Einen Augenblick standen sie in völliger Dunkelheit, aber dann sagte Sirius „Lumos", und James fand sich im silbrigen Schein magischen Lichtes wieder. Sein Freund stand vor ihm, barfuß und mit wirren Haaren, und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen; vorsichtig, als wolle er ihm eine letzte Chance geben, es sich doch noch anders zu überlegen.

Mit festem Druck ergriff James die dargebotene Hand und lächelte flüchtig, bevor er Sirius mit klopfendem Herzen über den Flur ins Schlafzimmer folgte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Vielen Dank an euch alle fürs Lesen und Reviewen, besonders an Osnastud, der/dem ich leider nur auf diesem Weg anworten kann.

Warnung: Slash, expliziter Sex. Betrachtet euch als gewarnt ;-)

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

* * *

**Stag Night**

**Teil II**

xxx

Der kleine Raum war angenehm kühl und sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Kleider, Zeitschriften, Gläser, Teller und diverse andere Gegenstände stapelten sich in wildem Durcheinander auf jedem freien Platz, dezent beleuchtet vom schwachen Licht einer Öllampe. An den Wänden hingen Zaubererposter verschiedener Quidditch-Teams, Bilder von Muggel-Motorrädern, und dazwischen immer wieder Fotos der vier Rumtreiber, die meisten aus ihrer Schulzeit, aber auch viele neueren Datums. James mußte grinsen. So ähnlich hatte auch ihr Schlafsaal in Hogwarts ausgesehen, weil Tatze die Angewohnheit hatte, sämtlichen verfügbaren Platz für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er fühlte sich sofort wohl hier.

Sirius wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Sorry", sagte er. „Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß ich heute noch jemanden herbringe, hätte ich vorher aufgeräumt."

Er schwang den Zauberstab in einem weiten Bogen, und in das Chaos kam Leben. Zeitschriften und Bücher stapelten sich akkurat im Regal, Kleidungsstücke falteten sich säuberlich zusammen und verschwanden im Schrank. James lehnte sich geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite, als das Geschirr an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus und Richtung Küche segelte. Bettdecke und Kissen schüttelten sich selbst aus und arrangierten sich dann so, daß man nur noch bequem hineinzuschlüpfen brauchte.

Sirius steckte den Zauberstab in den Gürtel und ging zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. James folgte ihm mit den Augen, während er leise die Tür schloß.

„Ich vermute mal, du hast das noch nie gemacht. Ich meine… mit einem Mann."

Sirius lehnte sich gegen das geschlossene Fenster, beide Hände aufs Fensterbrett gestützt, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

James schluckte; mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eine eigenartige Mischung aus Scham und Schuld trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", erwiderte er leise, und seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauh. „Du?"

Einen Moment betrachtete Sirius ihn nachdenklich, als versuche er abzuschätzen, was die beste Antwort sei.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich ruhig. „Einmal. Ich wollte wissen, wie das ist. Und nein", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, „es war niemand, den du kennst."

James nickte. Die Antwort überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Tatze war in diesen Dingen sehr ungezwungen, wie Remus sich auszudrücken pflegte.

Eine Weile standen sie stumm da und starrten einander über den Raum hinweg an, und die Menge an Willenskraft, die James aufbringen mußte, um nicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. Er begann sich schon zu fragen, ob er irgendetwas Dummes gesagt, irgendetwas Falsches getan hatte, doch dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was hier vorging: Offenbar wartete sein Freund darauf, daß er den ersten Schritt machte.

Sehr langsam und bedächtig durchquerte er den Raum, so als könne eine zu hastige Bewegung die Szene zerspringen lassen wie Glas. Sirius folgte ihm aufmerksam mit Blicken, bis sie schließlich voreinander standen.

Zum ersten Mal hatte James nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er sich seinem Freund gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sollte er ihn einfach zu sich heranziehen und dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten? Oder erwartete Sirius irgendeine romantische Geste von ihm; ein Streicheln über die Wange, eine geflüsterte Zärtlichkeit? Merlin, dachte er verzweifelt. Hilf mir.

Sirius lächelte sein verschmitztes Lächeln und legte sachte die Arme um James' Taille.

„Weißt du, das mit dem Küssen hast du vorhin schon ganz gut hingekriegt", neckte er, während er James behutsam an sich zog. „Damit könntest du weitermachen."

„Dir geb ich gleich ganz gut", murmelte James, allerdings nur halbherzig entrüstet, denn ihre Gesichter waren sich jetzt so nahe, daß er Sirius' Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Er brauchte nur den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit zu drehen, damit ihre Lippen sich streiften.

Diesmal war das Gefühl schon beinahe vertraut, als ihre Zungen sich trafen und sich gegenseitig zärtlich umschlangen. Sirius hatte seine Position klug gewählt, denn dadurch, daß er sich gegen den Fensterrahmen lehnen konnte, hatte er beide Hände frei. James schauderte wohlig, als sein Freund behutsam seinen Nacken, seine Schultern, seinen Rücken streichelte und mit der Zunge die Linie seines Mundes nachzeichnete. Warum war ihm in all den Jahren nie aufgefallen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn Sirius' Wärme langsam durch seine Kleidung in seinen Körper sickerte?

„Tatze", flüsterte er atemlos, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Sirius barg das Gesicht an seinem Hals und preßte den Mund auf die kleine Kuhle, in der der Puls schlug, während er gleichzeitig die Hände unter James' Hemd wandern ließ. Seine Finger folgten der Linie der Wirbelsäule, glitten dann nach vorn und streiften zart über eine Brustwarze.

James wurden die Knie weich, als die Berührung sofort ein angenehmes Pochen zwischen seinen Schenkeln wachrief. Seine Finger griffen wie von selbst in Sirius' dunkle Haare, als er instinktiv nach einem Halt suchte.

„Tatze", murmelte er rauh. „Bett. Jetzt."

Das war keine rhetorische Höchstleistung, aber Sirius hatte verstanden. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich behutsam losmachte und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte. James ließ sich von ihm zum Bett führen und fragte sich dabei, wieviel er wohl getrunken hatte. Allein das Gefühl von Sirius' Hand in seiner sandte einen Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper. Er mußte ganz schön was intus haben, daß eine so simple Berührung ihn derart in Hitze bringen konnte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Alles klar?"

James hatte keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich kichern mußte.

„Ja!" erwiderte er beschwingt. „Bestens." Er griff nach dem Saum seines Hemdes und hatte es sich schon halb über den Kopf gezogen, bevor Sirius seine Hände zu fassen bekam.

„Sachte, sachte, Cowboy!" lachte er. „Laß mich das machen."

Gehorsam ließ James die Arme sinken und wartete ungeduldig, aber anstatt sich um das lästige Kleidungsstück zu kümmern, legte Sirius erst einmal die Hände an die Bügel von James' Brille und zog sie ihm behutsam vom Gesicht.

Oh, das war nicht so gut, denn selbstverständlich verschwamm seine Sicht sofort, und das führte dazu, daß er sich augenblicklich verunsichert fühlte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber das half natürlich nichts.

Sirius schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren, denn er rückte ein wenig näher und legte einen Arm um James' Taille, wie um ihm Halt zu geben. Unwillkürlich erwiderte James die Geste, und der enge Kontakt vermittelte tatsächlich ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. So nahe, wie sie sich jetzt waren, würde er sicher keine Brille brauchen, um alles zu sehen, was er sehen wollte.

Sein Freund nahm sich viel Zeit dafür, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen, und mit jedem Knopf wurde James' Kehle trockener. Das war etwas Neues, dieses Prickeln, diese erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, daß Sirius Orion Black keine halben Sachen machte. Nie. Wenn Tatze beschlossen hatte, mit seinem besten Freund ins Bett zu gehen, dann würde er daraus ein Erlebnis machen, das sie beide so schnell nicht vergessen würden.

Endlich hatte Sirius den letzten Knopf gelöst und schob den weißen Stoff sanft über James' Schultern zurück, so daß er die Arme freischütteln konnte. Da saß er nun, nackt bis zur Hüfte, und fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden, so als hätte sein Freund ihn noch nie mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen. Sirius lächelte.

„Jetzt du", sagte er leise, als würden sie ein Spiel spielen.

James' Augen glitten flüchtig über das dünne T-Shirt, das sein Freund trug. Hier gab es keine Knöpfe zu öffnen, und das war ganz gut so, denn er war nicht sicher, ob seine Finger nicht vor Aufregung gezittert hätten.

Wie ein schwarzer Schleier fiel Sirius' dunkles Haar auf seine Schultern, als er sich mit James' Hilfe aus dem T-Shirt befreite. Er fuhr nur einmal achtlos mit den Fingern durch die wirren Strähnen, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen hingen, und grinste. James beobachtete fasziniert den weichen, goldenen Glanz, den das Licht der Öllampe auf die bloße Haut seines Freundes goß. Er streckte bewundernd die Hände aus; Sirius ergriff sie, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und bog James behutsam, aber entschlossen zurück aufs Bett, während er ihm den Mund mit einem warmen Kuß verschloß.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, fremd und vertraut zugleich. Sirius' Gewicht auf ihm, die Art, wie sein Freund seine Hände festhielt, das alles kannte James aus den spielerischen Raufereien ihrer Kindheit. Neu waren das erregende Spiel der heißen Zunge in seinem Mund und die harte Wärme eines erigierten Gliedes, die sich sanft gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

"Junge, hast du's eilig", murmelte er halb belustigt, halb erstaunt zwischen einem Kuß und dem nächsten. Sirius lachte leise.

"Na ja, du weißt doch, ich hasse Zeitverschwendung."

James hätte darüber gelacht, aber das Lachen verging ihm im nächsten Moment, als Sirius anfing, mit Mund und Händen zärtlich seine nackte Haut zu erkunden.

Jede Berührung dieser sanften Finger hinterließ glühende, unsichtbare Spuren auf James' Körper. Sirius' Zunge folgte dem Weg seiner Hände, umspielte neckend die Brustwarzen, nur um sie im nächsten Moment hingebungsvoll zu liebkosen. Unterdessen wanderte seine freie Hand langsam tiefer, streifte sanft den Nabel und glitt im nächsten Augenblick zwischen James' Schenkel, um dort zärtlich die harte Wölbung in seiner Hose zu streicheln.

Stöhnend hob sich James den tastenden Fingern entgegen, doch der dünne Stoff, der sie trennte, spannte unangenehm über seinem Schritt bei der Bewegung. Bei Merlin, wenn er die verdammten Hosen doch endlich los wäre!

Sirius schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er setzte sich auf und schob mit geübtem Griff die Finger unter James' Hosenbund.

„Darf ich?"

James hob die Hüften ein wenig an, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben, und sein Freund streifte ihm Hosen und Shorts mit sanften Bewegungen ab. Für einen Augenblick war James froh, daß er die durchweichten Schuhe und die nassen Socken schon im Wohnzimmer ausgezogen hatte; die hätten jetzt sonst Probleme gemacht.

Nackt, Arme und Beine leicht gespreizt, lag er auf dem Bett, die kühlen Laken ein angenehmer Kontrast zu seinem erhitzten Körper, und Sirius kniete neben ihm und ließ seine Blicke ungeniert wandern.

James' Herz pochte so heftig, als wolle es aus seiner Brust heraushüpfen. Sein erster Impuls war, die Bettdecke über sich zu ziehen, doch die war außerhalb seiner Reichweite, also blieb ihm nur, die Augen zu schließen, um dem Blick seines Freundes nicht direkt begegnen zu müssen. In der künstlichen Dunkelheit, die ihn nun umgab, fühlte er sich, so albern das sein mochte, gleich sehr viel wohler, und ein angenehmes Zittern überlief ihn plötzlich beim Gedanken an diese dunklen Augen, die, von ihm ungesehen, seine bloße Haut mit ihren Blicken liebkosten...

Von irgendwoher legten sich warme Hände auf seine Hüften, verharrten dort einen Moment und glitten dann tiefer, streichelten sanft über seine Schenkel. James hörte sein eigenes, rauhes Atmen laut in der Stille des kleinen Raumes.

Plötzlich war Sirius über ihm, ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn niedersinken. James keuchte überrascht, doch Sirius preßte zärtlich den Mund auf seinen, fing den erstaunten Laut auf und erstickte ihn mit Küssen.

"Scht", flüsterte er, als wolle er ein verängstigtes Kind beruhigen. "Schon gut, schon gut..." Und dann fanden seine Bewegungen in einen Rhythmus, der sich nahezu perfekt an James' Herzschlag anpaßte und ihm den Schweiß aus sämtlichen Poren trieb.

Es war so fremd, so anders, statt weicher Brüste und sanfter Rundungen plötzlich geschmeidige Muskeln und eine harte Erektion zu spüren, die sich an seinem Körper rieben, aber er fühlte sich in keiner Weise abgestoßen. Seine Hände suchten instinktiv Halt an Sirius' Schultern, und sein Kopf fiel zurück in die Kissen, so daß sein Freund eine Spur warmer Küsse von seiner Schulter aus über seine Kehle den Hals hinaufhauchen konnte. Eine feuchte Zungenspitze fuhr langsam, neckend die Linie seines Ohrs nach, und ohne sein Zutun verwandelte sich James' viel zu tiefer Atem in leises Stöhnen. Sirius, dieser Bastard, hatte seine Jeans noch immer nicht ausgezogen, und das Gefühl des groben Stoffes, der mit jeder Bewegung über seine verschwitzte Haut glitt, machte James wahnsinnig. Er spürte, wie ein unkontrolliertes Zucken seinen Körper erfaßte.

"Tatze..."

Es sollte eine Warnung sein, aber sie kam zu spät. Er konnte nichts mehr tun als sich an seinem Freund festzuklammern, hilflos keuchend, als die Lust wie ein heißer Strom durch seinen Körper flutete, sämtliche Muskeln zusammenkrampfte und ihn schließlich wehrlos zitternd, bebend, schaudernd zurückließ. Heiße Flüssigkeit tropfte auf seine Haut.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Die Grippe ist überstanden, und mit meiner Gesundheit ist auch meine Muse zurückgekommen. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Warnung: Slash, expliziter Sex.

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

* * *

**Stag Night**

**Teil III**

xxx

Schwer atmend und schweißgebadet fiel James zurück in die Kissen. Der Raum schien sich um ihn zu drehen; es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis das Gefühl nachließ. Wohlige Nachbeben durchschauerten ihn, während langsam die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und einer schläfrigen Zufriedenheit Platz machte. Instinktiv wollte er die Arme um Sirius schlingen, doch sein Freund rollte sich geschickt von ihm herunter, und James fröstelte ein wenig ob der plötzlichen Kühle, die seine Haut traf. Er öffnete die Augen.

Sirius hatte sich neben ihm ausgestreckt, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, und grinste frech.

"Aber _ich_ hab es eilig, ja?" neckte er.

Selbst durch den Schleier trägen Wohlbehagens hindurch dämmerte es James, daß er da gerade beleidigt worden war. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um mit Sirius auf gleicher Höhe zu sein, und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

"Ich...", setzte er an, stockte, versuchte es noch mal. "Du..." Verzweifelt durchwühlte er sein Gehirn nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort, fand keine und gab schließlich auf. Er war eindeutig noch viel zu benommen für jede Art von Geistesgegenwart. Sirius lächelte.

"Genau", erwiderte er leise. "Du und ich." Und dann tat er etwas, das James vollends aus dem Konzept brachte: Er beugte sich über seinen Freund und fing an, zärtlich die kühler werdende Flüssigkeit von seinem Bauch zu lecken.

James sog scharf die Luft ein und spannte unwillkürlich sämtlich Bauchmuskeln an, aber Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. Mit glühenden Wangen lag James da, stocksteif, und starrte an sich hinunter auf das dunkle Haar, das weich über seine Mitte gebreitet lag, solange, bis Sirius den letzten Tropfen sanft entfernt hatte und wieder hochkam. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

James fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt unter diesem Blick, deshalb angelte er mit einer Hand nach der Bettdecke und zog sie sich bis über die Taille. "Komische Ideen hast du", murmelte er ein wenig beschämt, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich improvisiere bloß", erwiderte er. Im schwachen Licht der Gaslampe glitzerte ein Hauch Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Lippen.

James schwankte zwischen Neugier und Scham, doch schließlich streckte er die Hand aus, fuhr mit einem Finger sanft über Sirius' Mund und leckte vorsichtig. Ein Hauch Salz, vermischt mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit.

Sirius beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, dann schlang er einen Arm um James' Nacken und bot ihm den Mund zu einem behutsamen Kuß.

Halb widerwillig, halb fasziniert nahm James diesen neuen Geschmack in sich auf, der sich mit den Aromen von Feuerwhiskey und Pfefferminz mischte. Sirius lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück und ließ ihn das Tempo vorgeben, und vielleicht war es das, was ihn anspornte. Der Kuß wurde schnell tiefer, und ein seltsam erregender Schauer überlief James, als er sich bewußt machte, daß es seine ureigene Essenz war, die er da gierig aus Sirius' Mund saugte.

Allmählich kehrten seine höheren Gehirnfunktionen zurück und sagten ihm, daß die Position, in der sie sich befanden, recht vorteilhaft für ihn war. Er ließ die Finger seiner freien Hand sanft an Sirius' Seite hinabgleiten und grinste über die Gänsehaut, die dies hervorrief.

"Tatze", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Ich schwöre dir, wenn du die verdammten Jeans nicht endlich ausziehst, dann hexe ich sie in Fetzen."

Sirius lachte. "Und wer bin ich, dir zu widersprechen?" gab er spöttisch zurück.

Er löste den Gürtel, öffnete die Knöpfe und schob dann Hosen und Shorts ohne weitere Umstände über seine Hüften, um sie unzeremoniell aus dem Bett zu kicken. James' Augen huschten zwischen dem Gesicht seines Freundes und dem Rest von ihm hin und her, angesichts der neuen Situation plötzlich wieder nervös und verunsichert, wo er hinsehen oder besser, wo er nicht hinsehen sollte.

In Sirius' Lächeln war so etwas wie sanfter Spott, als er zu James unter die Decke glitt und sie beide sorgfältig in den weichen Stoff hüllte. „Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Potter", wisperte er. „Ich hab nichts, was du nicht auch hast."

„Bis auf ein halbes Dutzend Tätowierungen", schoß James zurück und staunte über seine plötzliche Schlagfertigkeit. Sirius grinste.

„Stimmt", gab er zu. Und dann, als sei ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen, hob er die Augenbrauen. „Ich hab `ne neue", fügte er hinzu. „Willst du sehen?"

James' Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben. „Eine neue?" wiederholte er. „Du hast dich wieder tätowieren lassen, und ich weiß nichts davon?"

Seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten, hatte Sirius sich sechs oder sieben verschiedene Tattoos stechen lassen, und jedesmal war James dabeigewesen, hatte mitgelitten und mittriumphiert, wenn sie hinterher das Ergebnis bewunderten. Daß sein Freund ihm ein derartiges Vorhaben nicht mitteilte, grenzte an eine ernsthafte Beleidigung; allerdings mußte man Sirius zugute halten, daß er rechtschaffen geknickt aussah.

„He, ich hab das nicht geplant, es war `ne spontane Sache", verteidigte er sich. „Was ist jetzt, willst du's sehen oder nicht?"

„Aber hallo", sagte James mit Nachdruck.

Sirius rollte sich herum und schob mit der freien Hand seine Haare über die Schultern nach vorne, so daß James frei Sicht hatte. Und verdammt, die Sicht lohnte sich.

Von Sirius' Nacken bis hinunter zwischen die Schulterblätter schlängelte sich ein rot-goldener Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln und stechend blauen Augen. Es war ein magisches Tattoo; das bedeutete, der Drache schlug träge mit den Schwingen, rollte den Schwanz ein und öffnete das Maul zu einem lautlosen Zischen, als James sich über ihn beugte.

„Whoa", sagte er. Sirius grinste über die Schulter.

„Cool, was?"

James nickte fasziniert, als der Drache eine winzige, zweidimensionale Stichflamme ausspie. Wieso war ihm in der ganzen Zeit, die sein Freund nun schon oben ohne war, diese Tätowierung nicht aufgefallen? Aber vielleicht war er einfach zu betrunken und zu kurzsichtig, und das Licht zu schummrig.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig tiefer, um besser sehen zu können. Das Tattoo konnte tatsächlich erst wenige Tage alt sein, denn hier und da war die Haut noch deutlich gerötet.

Einer instinktiven Eingebung folgend, holte James Atem und pustete sanft auf die entsprechenden Stellen. Sirius zuckte ein wenig, als der kühle Luftstrom über seinen Rücken floß. „Was machst du da?"

„Halt still", befahl James ohne aufzublicken, und pustete erneut. Dem kleinen Drachen schien das zu gefallen; er spreizte die Flügel und reckte den Kopf, als wolle er davonfliegen. James lachte darüber, und das nächste, was er wußte, war, daß er behutsam den Mund auf Sirius' Nacken drückte.

Einen Augenblick verharrte er so, sog den vertrauten Geruch tief ein und atmete heiße Feuchtigkeit auf Sirius' Haut. Dann fing sein Mund an zu wandern, hinterließ eine glitzernde Spur, als er mit der Zungenspitze phantasievolle Muster zeichnete. Sirius unter ihm schauderte wohlig, und James empfand einen unleugbaren Stolz angesichts dieser Reaktion. Er küßte sich seinen Weg über Sirius' Schulter zurück nach oben und ließ sich dort willig in einen tiefen Kuß ziehen, als sein Freund den Kopf wandte, um seine tastende Zunge abzufangen. Irgendwie schaffte es Sirius, sich in seinen Armen zu drehen, ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen, und James reagierte instinktiv, indem er einen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn näher an sich zog.

Sirius schnurrte wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen, als ihre bloßen Körper sich eng aneinanderschmiegten, und protestierte auch nicht, als James, aus reiner Gewohnheit, ein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel gleiten ließ.

„Nicht mehr so schüchtern, hm?" murmelte er neckend, aber James ignorierte ihn. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die neue Situation in sich aufzunehmen. Es fühlte sich gut an, seinen Freund so zu halten; weiche Haut unter seinen Händen und warmer Atem an seinem Hals. Und weiter unten, unter der Decke, preßte sich das heiße, erregte Glied seines Freundes fest gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

Halb verwundert, halb amüsiert beobachtete James, wie neugierig seine Finger plötzlich waren. Wie von selbst streichelten sie zärtlich über Sirius' Schultern und Rücken, wanderten dann weiter über Brust und Bauch, der feinen Spur dunkler Haare folgend, die sie dort fanden, um sich schließlich, nach kurzem Zögern, behutsam um die warme Erektion zwischen seinen Schenkeln zu schließen.

James hatte keine Ahnung, wie man einen anderen Mann intim berührte. Die einzige Vorlage, auf die er zurückgreifen konnte, war das, was ihm selbst Vergnügen bereitete. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte er die erste, zarte Liebkosung und blinzelte dabei erwartungsvoll zu seinem Freund hoch.

Sirius hatte den Kopf zurückgeneigt; seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Züge. „Weiter", flüsterte er atemlos.

James' Augen glitten unruhig zwischen seiner Hand und seinem Freund hin und her. „Wie?" hauchte er zurück, und eine ungewohnte Wärme stieg in seine Wangen.

Sirius verstand. Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, dann griff er nach unten, verschränkte ohne Eile ihre Finger ineinander, und James ließ staunend zu, daß sein Freund ihm sanft die Hand führte.

Es war nicht schwer, sich das Muster der Bewegungen einzuprägen, und James wurde schnell mutiger. Sein Daumen strich behutsam über die weiche Spitze, wo er ein wenig Feuchtigkeit fand und sanft verrieb. Ein tiefes Beben durchlief Sirius' ganzen Körper bei der Berührung, und James hörte und fühlte, wie sein Freund das Gesicht an seinen Hals preßte und dort ein Stöhnen zu ersticken versuchte. Sirius hatte seine Hand längst losgelassen und stattdessen den Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen, während die Bewegungen seiner Hüften sich denen von James' Fingern anpaßten. Sein Atem kam schwer und stoßweise, und James umschlang ihn instinktiv ein wenig fester, um ihm mehr Halt zu geben.

„Gut so", flüsterte er rauh in die dunklen Haare an seinem Hals. „Laß es kommen, Baby, komm für mich..."

Sirius' Finger hinterließen brennende Spuren auf James' Schultern, als sein Körper auf die Worte reagierte, krampfte und zuckte, so heftig, daß James für einen Moment Angst hatte, sein Freund könne sich ernstlich verletzen. Ein tiefer, heiserer Laut kam aus Sirius' Kehle, eine Mischung aus einem Stöhnen und einem unterdrückten Aufschrei, dann sank er schaudernd aufs Bett zurück, und warme Flüssigkeit spritzte über James' Finger.

Er zog die Hand nicht fort, lockerte nur seinen Griff ein wenig, weil er wußte, daß es guttat, wenn so kurz nach dem Höhepunkt nicht sofort jede Berührung abgebrochen wurde. Sirius löste sich aus seinen Armen und rollte sich auf den Rücken, schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen. Ein Gefühl, das irgendwo zwischen dominantem Stolz und zärtlicher Rührung schwankte, überkam James beim Anblick seines Freundes; die sich heftig hebende und senkende Brust, die geröteten Wangen, die dunklen Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die verschwitzte Stirn fielen. Seine Hand befand sich noch immer an Ort und Stelle, und ein spielerischer Ruck brachte Sirius dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen.

„Wow", murmelte er.

„Nicht mehr so frech, was?" bemerkte James in einem Anfall plötzlichen Scharfsinns. Sirius schnitt ihm eine halbherzige Grimasse.

Die klebrige Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Haut kühlte schnell ab und begann unangenehm zu verkrusten. James zog die Hand zurück und beugte sich über den Bettrand, um in dem Durcheinander ihrer Kleider nach seinem Zauberstab zu wühlen. Er fand nur den von Sirius, aber der tat es genauso. Ein gemurmeltes Wort, und die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft lösten sich in Nichts auf.

Sirius hatte sich während der kurzen Prozedur nicht gerührt, war ihr nur still mit Blicken gefolgt, und irgendwie fühlte James sich plötzlich verpflichtet, seinen Freund in den Arm zu nehmen. Die Geste wurde bereitwillig erwidert, und Sirius lächelte, als sie Stirn an Stirn zu liegen kamen. „Du hast mich Baby genannt", flüsterte er neckend.

Für einen Moment sah James ihn verwirrt an, doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ja, tatsächlich. Er hatte es nicht mit Absicht getan; es war einfach so herausgekommen. Kurz überlegte er, welche Windungen seines trunkenen Gehirns ihn dazu veranlaßt haben mochten, aber dann verwarf er die Grübelei. Er wollte nicht denken. Nicht jetzt.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht. „Hab ich wohl."

Eine Weile lagen sie still zusammen und streichelten sich behutsam, und James fühlte sich warm und friedlich, und, seltsam, ein klein wenig traurig. Sirius schien es zu merken, als er ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen strich. „Magst du schlafen?" fragte er leise.

James streckte sich genüßlich unter der Berührung, plötzlich erstaunlich wach, als sein Blick über die eintätowierten Runen auf Sirius' Brust und Armen wanderte. Was war es noch, das ihm gerade so aufs Herz gedrückt hatte? Seine Hand fand eine kleine Stelle unterhalb von Sirius' Schulterblatt und löste dort eine feine Gänsehaut aus.

„Noch nicht", murmelte er.

xxx

Es war erstaunlich, dachte James flüchtig, wieviel Neues er in den nächsten Stunden über seinen Freund herausfand. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, daß Sirius Black, der sich doch sonst von niemandem etwas sagen ließ, beim Liebesspiel offenbar eine sanfte Dominanz seitens seines Partners genoß. Jedenfalls machte Tatze nicht den Eindruck, daß es ihn störte, als James mit einer Hand seine Handgelenke umschloß und sie sanft in die Kissen hinter ihm drückte, während er sich mit dem freien Arm auf der Matratze abstützte. Irgendwo auf dem Weg hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, und zu spüren, wie Sirius' Körper unter seinem heiß und zittrig wurde, wie sein Freund sich ihm entgegenbäumte und seinen Namen stöhnte, trieb James' Puls in Höhen, bei denen ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Seine Armmuskeln begannen zu zittern und gaben schließlich nach, und sofort waren Sirius' Hände in seinen Haaren, auf seinem Rücken und an anderen Stellen, für die James keine Beschreibung kannte.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Oh nein, das tust du nicht", murmelte er entschlossen und fing Sirius' Hand ab, und weil seine Finger nun schon mal da waren, wo sie waren, nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde.

Tatze keuchte überrascht, bevor seine Augen einen seltsam glasigen Ausdruck annahmen. Er schauderte heftig, sein Körper spannte sich, wölbte sich in einem sinnlichen Bogen, bevor er keuchend in die Kissen zurücksackte, aber James registrierte es kaum. Stur verfolgte er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt, der so nahe war, so nahe, aber die zusätzliche Feuchtigkeit machte das Gleiten seiner Bewegungen viel zu leicht. Ein frustriertes Wimmern kam aus seiner Kehle, als er instinktiv härter zustieß, aber da Sirius ihm keinerlei Widerstand bot, brachte ihn das seinem Ziel kaum näher.

Plötzlich legten sich warme Finger auf seinen Rücken, glitten nach oben und faßten entschlossen in seine Haare. Sirius' Mund wanderte seinen Hals hinunter, bedeckte ihn mit gehauchten Küssen und kleinen, sanften Bissen, während seine freie Hand sich zwischen ihre Körper drängte und dort mit festem Griff James' Glied umschloß.

James stöhnte heiser in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Kontrolle zu behalten, aber sein Körper hatte sich längst von seinem Verstand losgesagt. Drei, vier kräftige Stöße, und dann brandete die erlösende Welle aus Hitze und Lust durch ihn hindurch, so heftig, daß es ihm beinahe den Atem nahm. Er war sich undeutlich bewußt, daß er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, während er hilflos Sirius' Namen stöhnte, scheinbar eine Ewigkeit lang, bevor das Gefühl langsam, langsam abzuklingen begann und er zitternd auf die Brust seines Freundes sank, wo er erschöpft und nach Atem ringend liegenblieb.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er vielleicht für einen Moment eingenickt war, denn das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war, daß er in Sirius' Armen lag, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, und daß sein Freund einige Zauber angewandt haben mußte, denn sie waren beide warm und trocken, und das Bettzeug war frisch aufgeschüttelt. Sirius' Finger streichelten zärtlich über seinen Rücken.

„Hey", flüsterte er. „Alles klar?"

„Hmm…" murmelte James schläfrig. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, schlang er einen Arm um Sirius' Mitte, fest entschlossen, für den Rest seines Lebens so liegenzubleiben. Er konnte spüren, wie Sirius in seine Haare hineinlächelte.

„Das war sehr schön gerade", wisperte er.

Eine angenehme Wärme erfüllte James, die nicht körperlich war. Die Augen gingen ihm zu, aber er weigerte sich, einzuschlafen, bevor ihm nicht wenigstens eine passende Erwiderung eingefallen war. Er holte tief Luft.

„Danke", murmelte er.

Falls sein Freund darauf antwortete, bekam er das nicht mehr mit. Eng an Sirius' Seite geschmiegt, war er im nächsten Moment in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Pünktlich zum Jahreswechsel ein neues Update ;-) Sorry, daß es damit so lang gedauert hat. Ich wünsche euch allen einen fröhlichen Silvesterabend und natürlich einen "guten Rutsch" in das neue Jahr. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

* * *

**Stag Night**

**Teil IV**

xxx

Ein Lichtstrahl kitzelte James' Nase und weckte ihn damit auf.

Er knurrte unwillig und preßte das Gesicht in die Kissen, um der aufdringlichen Helligkeit zu entgehen, aber es half nichts; die Bewegung machte ihn nur vollends wach.

Mit einem Stöhnen hob er den Kopf aus dem Bettzeug und öffnete die Augen, um dem Sonnenstrahl einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Grad der Verschwommenheit seiner Sicht das normale Maß erreichte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand schläfrig durchs Gesicht, um ein wenig nachzuhelfen, und nach drei, vier Mal Blinzeln ergab sich schließlich ein einigermaßen klares Bild.

Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, daß das Fenster, durch das das störende Licht hereinströmte, ihm fremd vorkam.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und wandte den Blick zum Nachttisch. Auch die Lampe und der Wecker darauf waren ihm unbekannt.

Einen Moment starrte er die Gegenstände verständnislos an, doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, und er mußte unwillkürlich lächeln.

Augenscheinlich hatte Lily einmal mehr ihr Schlafzimmer umdekoriert.

Mit einem Gähnen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und machte die Augen wieder zu. Der Wecker zeigte kurz vor sechs, meine Güte...

Er war schon beinahe wieder weggedämmert, als ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß noch etwas anderes nicht stimmte.

Der Geruch des Kopfkissens war falsch. Es roch weder nach Lilys Lavendelseife noch nach ihrem Lieblingsparfum. Stattdessen hing darin der herbe Duft von Leder und Rasierwasser, vermischt mit einem Hauch Pfefferminz.

Irritiert setzte James sich auf und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Mit einer Hand schob er sie sich auf die Nase und sah sich um.

Okay, das war ganz eindeutig nicht Lilys Schlafzimmer.

Einen Augenblick fragte er sich verunsichert, ob er überhaupt wirklich wach war oder nur gerade einen verwirrenden Traum hatte. Doch dann drang mit einem Mal das sanfte Geräusch leiser Atemzüge in seine Wahrnehmung.

Sehr behutsam, um wen auch immer da hinter ihm lag nicht zu wecken, wandte James sich um.

Sirius lag auf der Seite, beide Arme um sein Kissen geschlungen, als wolle er sich daran festhalten, und offensichtlich tief und friedlich schlafend.

James starrte auf ihn hinunter, als hätte er seinen Freund noch nie im Leben gesehen. Was bei Merlin..?

Unwillkürlich faßte er sich an die Stirn, hinter der ein mildes Pochen saß; nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, aber deutliches Anzeichen für zu viel Alkohol am Vorabend. Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Dann fiel es ihm ein. Ja, richtig, er war bei Lily gewesen. Nach fast zwei Wochen hatte er endlich den Mut zu diesem wichtigen Schritt aufgebracht, und sein Herz pochte so heftig vor Aufregung und Vorfreude wie bei ihrem ersten Date. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er an das Leuchten in ihren Augen gedacht und sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht vorgestellt...

Und dann hatten sie gestritten.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr seine Brust, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihn hinausgeworfen hatte, und an die Worte, die sie ihm dabei entgegen schleuderte. Aufgewühlt und verzweifelt war er danach durch das nächtliche Unwetter geirrt, sich an den einen Gedanken klammernd, daß dies alles nicht wahr sein konnte. Es passierte nicht wirklich; es war nur Einbildung, ein böser Traum.

Und weil der Alptraum kein Ende nehmen wollte und er nicht wußte, wohin oder was tun, suchte er schließlich die einzige Zuflucht auf, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

Er war nicht ganz sicher, wie er zu Sirius' Wohnung gekommen war, ob zu Fuß oder per Apparation. Aber er wußte noch, daß sein Freund ihm geholfen hatte, seine nassen Kleider zu trocknen, daß er versucht hatte, ihn aufzubauen und ihm anbot, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Sie hatten ein paar Drinks gehabt - das würde immerhin die Kopfschmerzen erklären.

Und dann war da plötzlich die Erinnerung an einen warmen Körper unter seinem, an Hände, die ihn streichelten, an weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund und den Widerschein des Kaminfeuers in dunklen Augen, als eine vertraute Stimme fragte: James, bist du sicher..?

Eine gewaltige, unsichtbare Faust schien in James' Magen zu krachen und nahm ihm den Atem. Nein, unmöglich, so etwas würde er nie tun. So betrunken konnte er gar nicht sein, daß er in Betracht ziehen würde... noch dazu mit seinem besten Freund...

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die geschlossenen Läden sickerte, wurde allmählich stärker, und in der zunehmenden Helligkeit konnte er die zerknüllten Kleidungsstücke erkennen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen: Hemden, Hosen, Shorts. Nicht nur die von Sirius, sondern auch seine eigenen.

James fand sich unvermittelt über der Bettkante hängend wieder, nach Atem ringend und von heftigem Würgen geschüttelt. Nein, nein, unmöglich...

Aber als sei ein Damm gebrochen, stieg nun Bild um Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, Szenen voller warmer, nackter Haut und lustvoller Zärtlichkeit, und der heiße Schauer, mit dem sein Körper reagierte, ängstigte ihn mehr, als jeder Todesser es je gekonnt hätte.

Heiliger Merlin, nein...

Das leise Rascheln des Bettzeugs hinter ihm ließ ihn heftig zusammenfahren. Sirius regte sich im Schlaf, beinahe als regiere er auf James' Gedanken.

Jeder Muskel in James' Körper spannte sich, erstarrte zu Stein.

Aber Sirius atmete nur einmal tief und schmiegte sich ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen, um dann ruhig weiterzuschlafen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte James das unangenehme Gefühl, daß man ihm sämtliche Knochen aus dem Körper gezaubert hatte. Dann wallte plötzlich heiße Panik in ihm auf, gefolgt von einem heftigen, unbezähmbaren Fluchtreflex.

Er mußte hier raus.

So schnell und leise wie möglich glitt er aus dem Bett und fing an, aus dem Durcheinander am Boden fieberhaft seine Sachen zusammenzuklauben. Der Raum war kalt; schon nach wenigen Augenblicken überzog eine feine Gänsehaut seinen ganzen Körper, aber er bemerkte es kaum.

Die Finger gehorchten ihm nur eingeschränkt, als er hektisch am Reißverschluß seiner Hose fummelte, mit dem Gürtel kämpfte und sich mit den Hemdknöpfen abmühte. Schuhe... wo waren die verdammten Schuhe? Ach ja, richtig, die hatte er im Wohnzimmer gelassen.

Die Erinnerung brachte andere, intimere mit sich, an Wärme und vorsichtige Berührungen und geflüsterte Worte -

Verdammt, Potter, reiß dich zusammen!

Unter Sirius' T-Shirt fand er seinen Zauberstab und schob ihn hastig in den Gürtel, bevor er sich auf Zehenspitzen und mit einem nervösen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung Tür stahl. Nichts wie weg hier...

Er konnte später nicht sagen, was genau ihn dazu veranlaßte, sich an der Tür noch einmal umzudrehen. Vielleicht war es reiner Zufall, vielleicht aber auch das vage Gefühl, daß irgend etwas nicht ganz so war, wie es sein sollte. Jedenfalls riskierte James, die Hand schon an der Klinke, einen letzten, schnellen Blick über die Schulter.

Sirius, Merlin sei Dank, lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schlief tief und friedlich. Aber der kleine, rote Drache zwischen seinen Schulterblättern regte sich gerade verschlafen, und im nächsten Moment öffnete er die Augen.

Es war lächerlich, sich unter dem aufgemalten Blick so ertappt zu fühlen, aber die stechend blauen Augen hätten ebenso gut die eines Basilisken sein können. Das tintene Reptil starrte James einen Moment lang durchdringend an, dann öffnete es das winzige Maul, und obwohl nichts zu hören war, bestand kein Zweifel, daß die Geste ein vorwurfsvolles Zischen andeutete. James starrte entgeistert zurück.

„Was?" flüsterte er laut. „Was willst du von mir?"

Der Drache schlug ein paarmal mit beiden Schwingen, dann wandte er den Kopf und spuckte eine herausfordernde Stichflamme aus.

James verlor die Fassung.

„Laß mich in Ruhe!" zischte er verzweifelt. „Ich hab das nicht gewollt, okay? Es war seine Schuld! Er hat mir den verdammten Whiskey gegeben! Er hat mich hier reingeschleppt, er hat... er..."

Die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken. Der Drache hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, rollte sich zusammen wie eine Eidechse und verbarg den Kopf unter den Flügeln.

Ein Schwall eisiger Kälte schien sich in James' Inneres zu ergießen. Fassungslos und wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf seinen schlafenden Freund, und wieder stiegen Ekel und Übelkeit in ihm auf, doch dieses Mal vor sich selbst.

Nein, nichts von alldem hier war Sirius' Schuld. Er selbst hatte sich in diese Lage gebracht. _Er_ war, anstatt sich, wie ein Mann es tun sollte, der Situation zu stellen, feige aus dem Haus seiner Freundin geflüchtet, um sich um Mitternacht auf der Couch seines besten Freundes darüber auszuheulen. _Er_ hatte sich hemmungslos betrunken, um nicht über das eigene Versagen nachdenken zu müssen, _er_ hatte - warum auch immer - angefangen, Sirius zu küssen und zu bedrängen. Und _er_ hatte auf die Frage ‚Bist du sicher?' immer wieder geantwortet, mit Worten, die er nur zu Lily sagen sollte: Ja, ja, ich will dich, ich bin sicher...

Und erst in diesem Augenblick, während er dastand, Sirius anstarrte und gleichzeitig an Lily dachte, erst jetzt wurde ihm vollends bewußt, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte nicht nur die Frau, die er liebte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hintergangen.

Er hatte zudem noch seinen besten Freund wie eine billige Hure behandelt.

Das Sonnenlicht malte hell-dunkle, schimmernde Muster auf Sirius' tiefschwarzes Haar. Er war neunzehn, dachte James wie betäubt. Neunzehn.

Er fand sich unvermittelt auf dem Flur zum Wohnzimmer wieder, ohne daß er hätte sagen können, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Sein Körper bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun, als er, durchs Zimmer hastend, neben dem erloschenen Kamin seine Socken und Schuhe fand, eilig hineinschlüpfte, zusah, wie sich auf ein hastig geflüstertes Wort und einen Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab die Schnürsenkel zu einem Knoten verschlangen. Sein inzwischen trockener Mantel hing über einer Stuhllehne; er riß ihn herunter und warf ihn sich schwungvoll über.

Etwas kleines, hartes schlug gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als die langen Stoffbahnen sich um ihn legten. James zuckte ein wenig bei der Berührung und griff instinktiv in die Manteltasche, um den Störenfried auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Seine Finger ertasteten glatte Kanten und abgerundete Ecken.

Der Anblick der kleinen Schatulle wurde von einem heißen Stich in der Magengrube begleitet, der zu einem Schauer wurde und ihm schmerzhaft die Brust zusammenkrampfte. Wenn es noch einen letzten Beweis seines vollständigen Unvermögens gebraucht hatte, dieser räumte alle Zweifel aus. Seine Finger protestierten gegen den viel zu festen Griff, mit dem er die kleine Schachtel umklammerte, weil ihm das Atmen auf einmal so schwerfiel. Seine Kehle war trocken, und das Zimmer plötzlich viel zu klein; die Wände erschienen ihm erdrückend in ihrer Unverrückbarkeit.

Er brauchte Luft. Sofort.

Ein leises ‚Alohomora' entriegelte die Haustür, die Sirius gestern abend verschlossen hatte. James schob den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und hatte die Hand schon an der Klinke, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

Wo wollte er überhaupt hin?

Er konnte unmöglich zu Lily gehen. Nicht nach allem, was gestern nacht vorgefallen war. Er konnte auch nicht in seine eigene Wohnung - dort würde Tatze, wenn er erst aufwachte und James' feige Flucht bemerkte, als erstes nach ihm suchen. Und Remus oder Peter kamen genauso wenig infrage; die würden Antworten verlangen... Die Hand auf der Türklinke begann zu zittern.

Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen - und er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin.

„Du willst schon gehen?"

Noch nie in seinem Leben, da war James sicher, war er derart heftig erschrocken. Um ein Haar hätte er die Türklinke aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen als er herumfuhr, und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seine rechte Schulter, bevor er strauchelnd und mit dem Rücken zur Tür wieder einigermaßen zum Stehen kam.

Im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stand Sirius in Shorts und zerknittertem T-Shirt. Er wirkte noch ziemlich verschlafen, seine Haare waren durcheinander, und er hatte beide Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, als versuche er, sich warmzuhalten. Ein kleines, seltsam bedauerndes Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel.

„Schade", fügte er hinzu. „Ich hätte dir Frühstück gemacht."

Frühstück?

In einem kleinen Winkel seines erstarrten Gehirns hatte James das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß sein Freund den falschen Text aufsagte. Sirius sollte nicht da vor ihm stehen und ihn so ruhig ansehen. Er sollte wütend sein, ihn scharf angehen, ihn einen Feigling oder schlimmeres nennen - mit einer solchen Reaktion hätte James zumindest umgehen können.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, und ganz offensichtlich wartete Sirius auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

„Tatze... ich wollte... ich..."

Er gestikulierte mit beiden Händen hilflos fahrig durch die Luft, weil ihm keine Worte einfallen wollten - und bemerkte zu spät, daß er die kleine Schatulle noch immer in der linken Hand hielt. Das Kästchen entglitt seinem schwach gewordenen Griff und gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich, als es nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt auf dem Boden landete.

Zunächst rührte sich keiner von ihnen, James vor Schreck und Sirius, wie er annahm, vor Überraschung. Dann, als die Sekunden dahintickten und er immer noch nicht reagierte, streckte Sirius, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, langsam die Hand aus, und das Schächtelchen samt Inhalt surrte wie an einer Schnur gezogen durch den Raum und landete zielgenau in seiner Handfläche.

James schluckte trocken. Tatze war immer gut gewesen in stabloser Zauberei, aber seit er auch seine Fähigkeiten in wortloser Magie mehr und mehr verfeinerte, war es gelegentlich fast unheimlich, ihm beim Zaubern zuzusehen.

Sirius' dunkle Augen huschten unentschlossen zwischen seinem Freund und dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand hin und her, bevor sie, schwer wie Blei, erneut auf James zu ruhen kamen, und James glaubte, neben ehrlicher Neugier einen Hauch Argwohn darin zu erkennen. Doch er erhielt keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn sein Freund wandte sich von ihm ab und statt dessen der kleinen Schatulle zu. Sehr behutsam hob er den Deckel an.

Der Ring blinkte fröhlich im Sonnenlicht, das durch das kleine Fenster hereinfiel. Sirius stand vollkommen reglos, starrte stumm auf das kleine, goldene Rund auf seinem schwarzen Samtkissen, und James konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich innerhalb von Augenblicken die Puzzleteile im Kopf seines Freundes zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenfügten.

Seine Knie fühlten sich plötzlich an wie aus Kaugummi. Er sackte gegen die Wohnungstür, unfähig, noch länger aufrecht zu stehen.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien, hob Sirius den Kopf.

„Scheiße, Mann", sagte er rauh. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

James nickte stumm, zu erschöpft für Worte.

Sirius' Blick wanderte zurück zu dem schimmernden Reif, folgte nachdenklich den glatten Rundungen.

„Deswegen warst du so fertig", bemerkte er schließlich gedämpft. „Du hast sie gefragt, ob sie dich heiraten will - und sie hat nein gesagt."

James, der bis dahin automatisch genickt hatte, horchte auf bei diesem letzten Teil, und das Nicken wurde zu einem hastigen Kopfschütteln.

„Was? Nein. Nein, nein, so war's nicht, ich..." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare und atmete tief.

„Ich bin ja gar nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu fragen. Bevor ich mit dem Ring rausrücken konnte, hatten wir uns ja schon in der Wolle."

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, es laut zu sagen, fast so, als sei es jemand anderem passiert. Und hier, auf dem engen, sonnendurchfluteten Flur, Auge in Auge mit seinem nur halb bekleideten Freund, erschien ihm tatsächlich alles so unwirklich, als sei er gerade aus einem seltsamen Traum erwacht.

Sirius klappte den Deckel der Schatulle vorsichtig zu, dann überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen mit leisen Schritten und hielt sie James hin, wortlos und fast ein wenig zögernd.

Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf seinen Freund streckte James die Hand aus und nahm das Kästchen entgegen. Sehr sorgfältig achtete er dabei darauf, daß seine Finger Sirius' Hand nicht berührten.

Falls Sirius das bemerkte, zeigte er zumindest keine unmittelbare Reaktion. Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie's dir geht", sagte er, „aber ich könnte jetzt `ne Tasse Tee vertragen."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
